Reaffirmation
by mugglemama
Summary: Hermione needs a little help after their encounter at Malfoy Manor and Ron's eager to lend a hand


What the hell is wrong with me? We barely escaped with our lives tonight; Dobby wasn't so lucky, and yet here I am with a stiffy about to bust the seam of my pyjama bottoms.

Hermione'd prob'ly have some swotty explanation about near death experiences and the need to feel alive. I'd settle for just feeling her tits.

There's a real possibility one of us could snuff it before Hermione and I even get the chance for a proper snog, much less get do any of the hundreds of filthy things I've imagined doing with her. I could die without ever knowing the colour of her nipples. I'll likely never get to bury my hands in her beautiful bushy hair as sucks me off; never get to feel her fanny wet and tight around me as she comes…

Shit, Hermione's barely recovered from the hell she went through at the Malfoy's and all I can think about is burying my cock balls deep inside her and fucking her 'til we both forget our names. I'm obviously some kind of a sick pervert.

At least I'm not the only one, Dean's moaning and panting in his sleep and Harry's humping his pillow. Bugger! I just realised – they're both likely thinking of my sister.

...And that thought takes care of my boner. I'd better get out of here before one them moans Ginny's name and I'm never able to get it up again.

Maybe I'll go peek in on Hermione, just make certain she's all right.

I'd better be careful, these old wood stairs are right creaky. Not that anyone would hear… What the hell is that racket? Sounds like someone trying to knock down the wall.

"Ohhh Beeeel! Oui, oui!"

Dammit Bill! You and Fleur shouldn't be the ones going at it like Hippogryffs in heat! You two didn't almost cark it tonight. If anyone should be shagging it's me and Hermione! I mean, Merlin, she's right here…sleeping in the room I used this winter. All curled up on the bed I slept in, where I tossed myself off thinking of her…

Fuck, now I'm hard again. Best nip off to the bathroom for a quick wank–

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Holy shite, holy shite! Hermione's in the bath. Hermione. In the bath.

Naked.

"Ron?" she calls from behind the door I just slammed shut. "Are you there?"

"Um, yeah Hermione," I squeak. "Sorry about that, I didn't kn–"

"It's all right. Can you…" I can hear the water splashing as she hesitates. "Can you come in please?"

I must have misheard her. There's no way Hermione just asked me to join her while she bathes. Is there such thing as an anti-Boggart, something that takes the shape your biggest wish? If so, I think there's one living here in Bill and Fleur's bathroom.

"Ron? Are you coming in?"

"Y-yeah." I wipe my sweaty hands on the front of my pyjamas before reaching for the doorknob and heading inside.

Rather than looking like a vision from one of my spunk-soaked dreams, Hermione looks small and frail huddled in the bath, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Her hair hangs down her bare back in damp waves.

"Hey," she whispers.

"Hey yourself. Are you all right? You want me to get Luna, or maybe Fleur?"

"No." She shakes her head and mumbles something that sounds like 'I want you.' I can't be certain that's what she really said or just what I wanted to hear.

"Can _you_ help me?" she asks in an unfamiliar small voice. I'd do anything to never hear her like this again, anything.

"Whatever you need," I say stepping further into the room.

"Can you close the door? It's rather draughty in here."

"Whuh? Oh yeah, sorry."

"Lock it too," she suggests, starting to sound more like one of my fantasies. I cast a _Muffliato_ for good measure.

"How can I help, Hermione?" I'm trying my damnedest not to stare, but it's not easy. I try to focus on a spot somewhere over her head.

"I was having trouble sleeping and I thought a warm bath might help, but the water's getting cold so quickly."

"So cast a warming charm." Honestly, for such a bright witch the obvious can really escape her sometimes.

"I…I couldn't bring myself to use it." She nodded toward the crooked black wand sitting on the edge of the basin – Bellatrix LeStrange's wand. "I tried but I just couldn't."

"Shit, Hermione… I mean it's no wonder…" I stumble over my words trying to reassure her. I settle for warming the water for her. My efforts are rewarded with a sigh of thanks and a smile as she visibly relaxes.

"Anything else?" I ask, ready to make my escape and find another place to wank. The sound of that sigh and the sight of her dripping wet smiling at me has me about to go off in my pants.

"I think the potion Fleur gave me is starting to wear off. My muscles are starting to ache again and I'm having trouble lifting my arms to finish washing my hair."

This is not really happening. I'm obviously dreaming. Any second now I'm going to wake curled up in my sleeping bag with my hand shoved down my pyjamas.

"I reckon I could help you with that."

I make my way over and kneel at the end of the old freestanding bath, trying not to groan when Hermione moves closer to me, her naked body inches away from me.

I pour some of Fleur's posh French shampoo in my hand and start rubbing it into Hermione's hair, quickly working up a thick lather.

"Oh Ron," she sighs as I massage her scalp, leaning back and resting her arms on the sides of the bath, "That feels _wonderful."_ Her new position offers me brief glimpse of a pink nipple floating above the surface of the water.

I can only grunt in response to her compliment, all my energy is being spent trying not to drag her out of the bath and shag her senseless on the bathroom floor. Really, who wants to loose their virginity in the loo? I mean, besides me.

I reach over her shoulder for the hand shower to rinse her hair, figuring she doesn't want me blasting _Aguamenti_ at her head.

"Ron," she whispers, arching her back as I rinse the suds from her hair. I can't help but notice, despite the warmth of the water, her nipples are pebbled and hard. I best get out of here before I can't control myself any longer.

"Hermione," I say, turning off the tap, "I think I should leave–"

"No!" She startles me by grabbing my wrist as I stand.

"Hermione." I try again.

She gets to her knees and tugs me toward her. Sweet Merlin, help me. Her tits are round and wet and perfect; I can just make out the triangle of hair between her legs, still below the surface of the water.

"Please, Ron." I force my eyes to move up her naked body to look at her face. I'm gobsmacked at the intensity I see there. "I ache, Ron," she whispers.

Shite! She's still in pain. "Let me get some of that potion!" I try to pull away, but she tightens her grip and drags me closer.

"I don't need any potion, Ron," Hermione says shaking her head and laughing that exasperated laugh she reserves only for me. "I need _you_."

I may not be the brightest wizard of my age, but even I can understand what she means by that – especially since she's rubbing the bulge in my pyjamas with her free hand as she says it. And damn it feels good.

Whatever I do now changes everything. If this is real, if she means this…

"Are you certain, Hermione? 'Cos I don't want you regretting anything or–"

"Why would I regret something I've wanted for what feels like forever?"

"You want _me_?"

"I think that's fairly obvious," she says with a smirk and a knowing glance down her naked body. She releases my arm and sinks back into her bathwater, reaching for the soap resting in the dish. "Why don't you help me finish my bath?"

Well, you only live once… and God knows, it's not likely we'll live long.

"Budge up," I tell her as I take off my shirt and toss it aside.

It's her turn to look shocked.

"Easier if I get in with you, don't you think?" She's staring at my hands as I tug at the waistband of my pyjama bottoms; her eyes drop lower as I take them off. "Reckon I'll leave these on," I say, snapping the band of my boxers.

"Wh-whatever you want," she murmurs, her eyes still locked on my twitching pants. I'm starting to feel a bit odd as she stares at my barely covered – and very hard – cock.

I fit easily behind her in the bath, stretching my legs on either side of her body. I've a lap full of naked wet Hermione. How is it I haven't blown my load yet? I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. I have to make this last; I might never have another chance like this.

"Do you have a flannel?" I ask, leaning close to her ear.

"I-it's in here somewhere." She sounds flustered as she searches the water for the missing cloth.

"Allow me." I reach around and help her search. Unfortunately I find it quickly, wedged under her leg.

"The soap?" Hermione places it in my outstretched hand. Keeping my arms wrapped round her, I rub the soap into the flannel then drop it back in the dish.

I gather Hermione heavy hair and lay it over her shoulder so I can wash her back. Unable to stop myself, I drop a quick kiss to a freckle I find on the nape of her neck. I run the flannel in slow circles over her back, widening my path with each pass until I brush the sides of her breasts.

She moans my name and moves back to lean against me, her soap-slick back rubbing against my chest, my throbbing cock pressed between us.

"Shall I wash your front?" I ask, my voice sounding shaky.

"Yes, _please_."

I fumble for the soap and rub it over her collarbone and chest and, finally, her tits. I drop the bar and concentrate on the feel of Hermione in my hands.

The soap makes everything slippery and I feel if I don't hold on tight, she'll slide away. She doesn't seem to mind my grip. In fact, she's rubbing herself against me like Crookshanks when he wants a treat.

Her nipples are so hard and pink, they way they stick out… I wander what would happen if I–

"Oh God."

I think she liked that. Let me try it again…

"Is that all right, Hermione?" I need her to tell me, I need to hear her say it.

"Yes, so good," she moans. She reaches an arm up and wraps her fingers in my hair, pulling my head toward her. I take the hint and bring my mouth down to kiss and nibble her neck as I continue to play with her perfect tits.

My cockstand is still raging between us and I can't keep myself from pushing against her delicious arse as she wriggles closer.

"More," she whispers, taking one of my hands from her breast and moving down her stomach. We both groan as my fingers brush over her slit.

"I don't know what I'm doing here, Hermione," I warn.

"Good."

"It feels good?"

"Good that you don't know what you're doing," she says and I know she's referring to me and Lavender. Before I can assure her I've never _ever_ done anything like this before, her tiny hand covers my mine and begins to guide my movements. "Mmmm, it feels good too."

I have one hand on Hermione's tit, the other buried in her fanny. If this is a dream, I'll kill the fucker who dares wake me.

As Hermione starts panting and moving her hips faster, she slips a hand between us and squeezes my cock. That's all it takes…

I can feel her shudder against me as I groan out her name as I come.

We sit quietly for a moment, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Hermione." I don't know what to say other than her name. She turns to face me, a smile spreading slowly across her face. All trace of frailty has disappeared.

I lean in, ready to finally meet her lips…

"′Ermione?" There's a loud knock at the door.

"Shit, it's Fleur!" I stumble out of the bath and struggle to pull my pyjamas on over my wet body.

"I know who it is Ron. You did lock the door, didn't you?" Hermione steps gracefully to the floor and wraps herself in her borrowed dressing gown, carefully rolling up the sleeves.

"Yes," I hiss, trying not to get defensive – and failing miserably. "She can _un_lock a door, you know."

"′Ermione are ′ere?" Fleur tries again.

"Just lift the _Muffliato_ a moment – and for Heaven's sake, be quiet."

I turn around so she won't see me roll my eyes as I lift the spell.

"I'm so sorry Fleur. I was in the bath and couldn't get to my wand."

"Eets time for more of ze potion. Are you feeling all right?"

"Oh yes." Hermione smiles at me as she answers. "You can leave the potion by the bed, I'll be along shortly."

"I weel wait." Persistent one, that sister-in-law of mine.

Now it's Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. With a silent goodnight, she slips out of the room.

As she closes the door behind her, I realise … I still haven't snogged Hermione.


End file.
